


The Beast You've Made of Me

by Sea_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M, NSFW, Songfic, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela!Draco, curse, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Witch/pseuds/Sea_Witch
Summary: An inherited curse has left Draco Malfoy in a rather dangerous situation. Not just for him, but for the poor soul who fate should doom to be his lover.(Author's note: I tagged this work with a Rape/Non-Con warning to spare any readers who would be upset by the mention or indirect occurrence of such a situation, but I do not plan on writing any graphic rape or anything like that; my plan is to have it mostly be suggested or alluded to.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> some reference pictures for this fic can be found here:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dysonrules/11812838/27919/27919_original.jpg  
> and here:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/iwao/49348597/81532/81532_900.jpg  
> and here:  
> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v221/anokaba/Harry%20Potter/Veela%20Draco.jpg
> 
> I am not the artist of any of these works. It should also be noted that in this story (and my general headcanon) Harry is not white; he is mixed, with Lily having been white and James having been black. If this poses a problem for you, you should probably take a moment to consider why a character being uncanonically mixed race bothers you more than a character being uncanoncially mixed species.

This entire fic was inspired by the song Howl by Florence and The Machine, so I thought I'd post the (edited) lyrics here so that readers may know what they're getting into, in a way.

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making my attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollowed ground

like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollowed ground

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollowed ground


End file.
